It wasn't supposed to be this way
by Maggs1
Summary: a short ml after Hello Goodbye drama please rr


Disclaimer: not mine  
  
AN: I always liked this one of mine best but it needed to be fixed up so here is the rewrite. For those who want to know this is a m/l romance story, but not a fluffy happy one. It takes place right after HG and this is it, it is just a tiny little fanfic.  
  
"Hey it's me I need to talk to you...please pick up Logan. I know your there." Her intuition was right, he was there. At least he was in the physical sence; he just siting there at his computer drinking. His mind was elsewhere slowly being brought back by the sound of her voice echoing through the empty apartment. Just a year ago he woke up every morning wondering and hoping he would see her face, now he couldn't stand to see her; yet these feelings were both due to the fact that he loved her. It was almost funny how this turned out, that is if you like dark humor, which this most definetly was. "Logan, please pick up.I need you." That was what did it, three little words that broke him down. No matter how much he was hurting he loved her, if she needed him he would be there.  
  
"Max what is it are you ok."  
  
"No, not even close." Max sounded like she was about to cry, like she had already been crying. Logan worried that with the transgenic frenzy right now that someone had been captured or killed, Joshua, one of her siblings, or even Max.  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"I need to talk to you in person Logan, meet me at Crash in a half an hour?" Her voice was so frail it scared Logan half to death. Max was strong, she was a soldier for heaven's sake, she wasn't supposed to sound that way.  
  
"I'll be there." He said and immediately heard a dial tone. Twenty five minutes later Logan pulled up outside of crash. He was about to go in when he heard Max's ninja approaching. He turned around, and that's when he heard it. It was a wicked noise that tore at his soul. In an instant he knew what it meant.  
  
Max was relieved to see Logan getting out of his Aztec as she got closser to the crash, she had worried he wouldn't come. She knew she didn't have a right to expect that of him anymore. She watched him turn towards her as she parked her baby. Lost in thoughts of him, in hope that she regained as soon as she could see his crystal blue eyes, she knew that although she didn't deserve it those eyes would once again be forgiving. And those eyes would once again be filled with a look of love, for her. So lost was she in her thoughts that she never heard it, she was supposed to hear it. The next thing she knew she was on the ground and she didn't know why, how could she be knocked over, she was supposed to be a soldier.  
  
I saw her before and I knew she was wrong. That girl from the bar, how could she pull those stunts, and how could she win those fights. She was different I knew she was wrong. She had to be one of those freaks they talked about on the news, there is no other explanation. I must stop them, they are ungodly and wrong. They aren't supposed to be here I have to do something about this. She goes to this bar she will come back, all I have to do is sit on the roof and wait for her. There that creature is now, I have my chance. One little pull of the trigger and I'm done and she's gone. I have done god's work the freaks need to die. This is what I am supposed to do, what I am meant to do.  
  
"MAX!" Logan saw her go down as he turned and ran to her. He knelt down next to her she was still conscience. "Somebody call 911!" He shouted at the crowed that had gathered around them. "Max honey we are going to get help it will be ok." He reached out for her, but even with this wound she managed to back away to prevent his touch.  
  
"Logan listen to me, you need to listen." She knew she was once again hit in the heart, a bullet ripped through her brothers, the same way one had hers. This time there would be no x5 dying for her to live. She was going to die. "Logan I lied, there's nothing with Alec. I'm sorry I lied, I am so sorry Logan. I thought I had to keep you away, I couldn't kill you. I thought that if I let you believe it, that you would be able to move on, you could be happy, and safe, and better of then with me in your life. But Logan I need you to know, that there was nothing at all with Alec. There could never be with anyone, I am too in love with you." Logan for so long had craved hearing those words, but to only hear them now, like this, was torture. "I love you so much Logan, I am sorry I never told you before how much I love you. You were the best thing in my life."  
  
"Don't do that Max no passed tense, your not leaving me now, not like this" Logan pleaded with her, with fate.  
  
"Logan, I can feel it. I'm out of lives Logan, I used up all nine too long ago. This is it. Please just know I love you."  
  
"I love you too Max." He reached out to hold her and again she pulled away, her face contorting in pain as she did so. "Max please let me hold you."  
  
"You will die."  
  
"I don't care, it doesn't matter. If you die I have no reason to live. I would rather have the next few minutes with you Max, then have a lifetime without you. Your not killing me, I am just choosing love over life." She shook her head no, but when he reached out for her again she didn't pull away.  
  
He stroked her face softly. Then he pulled her whole body into his arms and held her just like last year in the forest, just how he had wanted to hold her for the last year. Max was starting to slip away, and Logan could feel the virus taking over his body. He kissed her gently and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you Max. I always have and always will. God I wish, I wish I could tell you, I wish there was some way to describe how much I love you, a way to make you understand"  
  
"Shh Logan, it's ok, I understand. I know how you feel, cause I feel the same way about you." They kissed for the last time and held each other tight whispering small words of comfort, words of I love you, and stronger then death, and forever. But it seems forever was for now. They didn't feel any pain when it came, they felt the love of their life holding them tight as that life slipped away.  
  
The ambulance arrived a few minutes later, but it was to late, they were gone. More people had crowded around one knew Max and had got Cindy from inside the bar. Original Cindy rushed out of Crash just in time to see the paramedic searching the bodies for a pulse. When he looked up at his partner and shook his head she collapsed. They were supposed to end up together, but not like this. It wasn't supposed to be this way, it wasn't supposed to be this way at all.  
  
AN: Yes I know I can't believe I wrote something sad either. I have never written one like this and am very insecure about it so please review it. Seriously I don't mind if you tell me you hated it I just want to know if anyone has read it and what they think about it. 


End file.
